Tomorrow Can Wait
by fictivity
Summary: After "meeting" Henry, Regina is caught in despair. She confides in his other mother and finally receives the comfort she's been craving for months while coming to the realization that her amnesiac son might not be the only one she's been missing.


**Tomorrow Can Wait**

"It was nice meeting you."

Regina wants to reach out. She wants to wrap her arms around him and never let him go. She wants to take him in, to connect. She wants to cradle his warm body in her arms and pretend that he is still her little boy. And for just a fraction of a second, her heart beats violently against her ribcage in excitement and anticipation as she moves to embrace him.

She barely gets to move a muscle when Henry interrupts her with his outstretched hand and reality comes crashing back around her, taking away the hint of happiness she's allowed herself to feel just a second before. The familiar feelings of despair and disappointment settle inside her heart again and Regina nervously moves to take off her glove before taking the hand her son's just extended to her. At least this way, she'll get to feel him.

Her own palm feels clammy as it touches the familiar warmth of Henry's skin and it takes every ounce of willpower that Regina possesses in order to keep the tears at bay.

_It's real_, she thinks as she squeezes his hand, desperately wishing to never let go. _He's real._ And he might never remember her.

Henry breaks their connection way too soon and Regina feels the familiar longing return, even more intensely, if that is even possible. Her hand drops dejectedly to her side, hanging limply, seemingly lifeless without her son's gentle touch.

Emma watches Henry return to the couch to resume his video game before she turns to the other woman. A frown appears on her face at the painful look of desperate longing on the mayor's features. For a moment, she feels the odd urge to reach out and place a comforting hand onto a coat-covered shoulder, but she discards the notion almost immediately, assuming that it would not be appreciated. While Regina and she might have formed some kind of camaraderie recently, Emma felt like Regina would not welcome friendly touches. She strikes her as too guarded to allow herself such kinds of comfort. So, she settles for words instead.

"How was that? Are you okay?"

Regina looks at her stiffly.

"It was a start." She sighs and averts her eyes.

Emma's fingers twitch again, but she refrains from touching the other woman and gives a weak and entirely unhappy smile instead.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Regina nods numbly, brown eyes glued on the teenage boy frantically pressing buttons on the controller, the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he furrows his brows in concentration. Her heart clenches painfully in her chest as she thinks back to a time when he'd wear an identical expression at her kitchen table, chubby little hands clutched around a crayon, trying his best not to draw over the lines.

She shakes her head as if to shoo those thoughts away.  
"Yes." She breathes. "I suppose that's for the best."

Emma smiles sympathetically before she grabs her keys and moves to the door, calling a quick goodbye over her shoulder. Henry's eyes flick to his blonde mother for a split second before returning to the screen.

"Bye, Mom."

Regina is thankful for the lump in her throat that prevents her from responding to the title that was no longer hers.

* * *

Their drive to Mifflin Street is silent as both women are trapped in their own labyrinth of thoughts. Regina slumps slightly in her seat as she thinks about her son and his distant behavior towards her, trying to reconcile with the fact that this might be what it will be like forever. Emma chances a glance at her from her spot in the driver's seat before returning her gaze to the road.

When they eventually reach the mayoral mansion, neither woman moves. Regina's mouth twitches slightly, but no words come forth. Emma chances a glance at her passenger again, takes in the defeated posture of her slumped form and her fidgeting fingers and decides to break the silence.

"Thank you."

The mayor frowns and awkwardly turns in her seat to face her companion.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"The last year, the memories you gave me and Henry." She pauses and meets the other woman's gaze, green eyes penetrating brown. "It was the happiest year of my life and I owe it to you. What you did for us, it was truly amazing and I can't thank you enough."

Emma smiles again, a genuine, grateful smile. Regina tries to return it with one of her own, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"You're welcome."

There is another moment of silence. Regina's hand rests firmly on the Bug's handle and yet, something seems to prevent her from leaving the car. When she speaks again, her words come out as some sort of mixture of a strangled sigh and a melancholy chuckle.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Emma smiles yet again, relieved to see Regina's demeanor get a little lighter and for once genuinely happy about the invitation.

"Got anything stronger?"

* * *

Deciding that her study would be a little too much déjà-vu for one night, Regina and Emma settle down in the elaborate living room instead.

While the mayor busies herself by rummaging through a cupboard next to the fireplace, Emma takes in the familiar surroundings. She's momentarily amazed that seemingly nothing has changed in the year since her departure as her eyes catch the same paintings on the walls and the same picture of a baby Henry still proudly displayed on the mantle. Emma's smile falters as it dawns on her how much this must hurt Regina.

The woman in question takes two glasses out of her cupboard and settles them on the couch table, followed by a vast selection of different kinds of liquor. She raises her eyebrows then and for a moment, the familiar glint returns to her eyes.

"The choice is yours, sheriff." She announces and strides around the table, seating herself on the couch next to Emma. They both prepare their drinks in silence, the occasional clink of ice cubes against glass the only sound audible.

* * *

"His room is still the same." Regina offers after some minutes of thoughtful silence and Emma watches as the mayor's face contorts into some kind of grimace. Instinctively, she scoots a little closer towards the brunette, but still doesn't dare to initiate any kind of physical contact. Regina takes a generous sip of her scotch, her hand slightly shaking when she sets her glass down on the coffee table.

"When I woke up in Storybrooke again that first morning four days ago, I thought it might've just been a dream. A nightmare. When I couldn't find Henry in his room, I thought that maybe he was with you, so I ran across town searching." Her voice cracks. "I met the two idiots at Granny's. That's when I realized that something went wrong. So horribly wrong…" Her fingers are still trembling and this time, Emma's hands act on their own accord, reaching out and settling on top of the mayor's. Regina flinches slightly and stiffens in her seat on the couch, but against Emma's prediction, she doesn't pull away.

"Hey." Emma says, gently squeezing the mayor's hands with her own. "We'll find a solution. It hasn't even been a week yet."

When Regina breathes in again, her breath comes out shaky and her eyes well up with tears.  
"You don't know that. My own son doesn't remember me. I couldn't even hug him today. The whole town is accusing me of being responsible for this mess. How ca-"

She stops abruptly and stares at their hands as she feels the blonde rubbing soothing circles on the soft skin at the back of her hand. Her eyes snap up and meet Emma's gaze, green eyes filled with conviction.

"Regina, we opened portals together, we saved our son from countless dangers. Hell, we even made a fucking eclipse! Believe me when I say, we'll figure it out. Together."

She emphasizes her last word by squeezing the mayor's hands once more, but Regina jumps up from the couch and takes several swift steps away from the savior until she stands in front of the mantle with her back to the sofa. Emma watches as Regina's hand reaches out towards the picture of their son, hesitating for a second before pressing the tip of her index finger to the glass of the frame. She stands there, oddly stiff, and doesn't even seem to be breathing. Emma doesn't dare move. She doesn't dare say a word. And as Regina stands seemingly frozen by the mantle, the mayor breaks.

It happens suddenly. Like a dam breaking and a flood rushing out, Regina seems suddenly flooded with emotion. Her back shakes violently as several strangled sobs escape those red-painted lips. Her hand wraps tightly around the framed picture of her son, clutching it like a secret treasure of unfathomable value. Regina gasps for air in-between heart-wrenching sobs and Emma sits frozen, unsure of how to handle this entirely new and unsettling situation. She's never been good when it came to comforting people.

Regina's other hand comes up to wipe tears off her own cheeks, taking in shaky breaths of air while she fights against the trembles wrecking though her body.

"I… I-I'm sorry." She eventually grinds out with a voice so uncharacteristically weak it makes Emma shiver. The savior stands and makes her way towards the former queen, reaching out and tentatively placing a pale hand onto one of Regina's shoulders.

"Don't be." She says. It's not original or helpful, but it's the only honest answer that Emma can think of and she figures that maybe, honesty is enough.

Regina shakes her head and releases her hold on the picture frame, her hand coming up to hesitantly rest on top of Emma's on her shoulder. Another quiet sob, followed by a sigh. Then:

"I don't know what to do anymore." The brunette admits quietly. "Sometimes, I don't think I have anything to live for anymore…"

Emma shakes her head and takes another step towards the former queen, her front slightly grazing the other woman's back. Regina stiffens once more, her breath coming out in short puffs of air. It feels so very unfamiliar to be so close. Regina wants to move away, to keep what was left of her dignity, but there is a part of her- one that has been neglected for so long- that craves exactly this kind of contact. Wavering for a moment, she eventually moves the hand placed on top of Emma's, loosely interlacing their fingers on her shoulder. When she feels the savior softly squeeze their interlocked hands, she lets out a contented sigh.

Emma feels the tension leave Regina's body and she smiles, quickly gathering her courage before pulling on their hands and turning the mayor so they were facing one another. Regina looks puzzled, red-rimmed eyes staring at her with apprehension.

"Let me do something?" Emma asks, and it really is a useless question given the fact that Regina can't possibly know whether or not to agree to whatever the blonde plans to do.

Regina sighs. It's supposed to sound annoyed, but it still comes out rather shaky.

"If you must."

Emma grins and leans in a little closer.

"That's the spirit." She whispers before slipping her arms around Regina's petite frame, encasing her in a tight, supportive hug that makes the brunette's head spin. She hasn't had any positive physical contact since Henry, she realizes. And while that thought makes her heart throb painfully, she finds that she doesn't want to leave Emma's embrace. Instinctively, her arms tighten around the blonde's middle, her head turning sideways and resting on the other woman's shoulder. Regina feels Emma's hands gently rub her back and suddenly, she has the urge to start crying again- not because she's in despair but because finally, _finally_ somebody cares. _Emma_ cares.

Regina closes her eyes and, for once, lets herself be held. She enjoys Emma's arms around her, eliciting goose bumps when they gently stoke her spine. She revels in Emma's smell, clean and fresh and familiar. And she savors every pleasurable shudder cursing through her body when she feels Emma's breath on her neck. It's in this moment that Regina realizes that she hasn't only missed her son, but also the blonde woman she's had to leave him with. But what surprises her even more than the revelation itself is how little she minds that knew-found care for the savior. She wonders if maybe, she's had this realization before sometime within the past year. Oh how much has been lost…

They stand in their tight embrace for quite some time, no words exchanged, not a sound audible in the mayoral mansion. Then, Emma pulls away the slightest bit, barely enough to look at Regina's face.

"There's always something to live for."

It feels like déjà-vu, like someone had said something like this so her before. Emma's voice sounds out of place but Regina is certain that she's had a similar conversation before. With someone else. And while she doesn't remember if, when and with whom, she knows that back then, she didn't believe them.

Strangely enough, wrapped in Emma's tight embrace, she does believe.

She allows a kind and sincere smile so grace her features and it almost feels foreign, like she hasn't done it in so long, she forgot what it's like.

Both women look at each other. Their gazes lock.

And then, Regina slips her arms up to Emma's shoulders, manicured nails slightly digging into pale flesh through thin fabric. She pulls herself up on the other woman and her slouched posture straightens. Emma realizes that their faces have come incredibly close. All she can see are Regina's eyes, so close to her own; she can feel Regina's breath hitting her face. And before Emma has any opportunity to break out of her trance, she feels the warm pressure of Regina's lips on her own.

* * *

Emma stands frozen for several seconds, perplexed by the sudden turn of events. Regina's kiss is rough, needy, but wonderfully passionate and eventually, the blonde can't resist the urge to return the kiss with just as much fervor. Teeth clash as lips move, clumsily at first, but soon finding their perfect rhythm. Regina's hands clutch Emma's shoulders and it feels almost painful, but it doesn't stop Emma's fingers from moving on their own accord, tangling into brunette stands of hair and tugging softly, holding the other woman's face as close as possible. She feels her heart beating wildly and can almost hear the blood rushing though her body as the mayor's smooth tongue slides along her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to deepen their kiss. Emma's mouth opens and their tongues meet. A soft gasp escapes Regina's lips. Their tongues duel as hips start grinding in a frenzied need for friction and both are momentarily lost in the taste of the other.

When the need for air becomes unbearable, the women break apart. Emma's fingers fall out of Regina's hair, but the mayor keeps holding on to the savior's shoulders, the touch still firm and unrelenting.

The sound of labored breathing echoes through the otherwise eerily still mansion as green eyes meet dark brown.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Emma says, still panting slightly as she takes in Regina's disheveled hair and swollen lips. The former sheriff tries to step back in order to collect herself again, tries to ignore the throbbing of her center, tries to not take advantage of the other woman's emotional state, no matter how much she craves her. But Regina's grip stays firm, holding Emma in place and stepping close yet again. Panting breaths hit Emma's face and brown eyes, bursting with emotion, lock with her own.

"Please."

Regina's voice is a desperate whimper that reminds the blonde just why exactly she shouldn't cave, but there is something in those darkened eyes, something that goes beyond mere lust, that makes resisting such an unbearable challenge. Her heart clenches at the sight of the once powerful woman reduced to such a state, and she can't fight the inexplicable urge to do _anything_, no matter how wrong, to make Regina happy.

A part of her knows that giving in is primarily selfish nonetheless.

However, Emma's thoughts are violently interrupted when Regina finally lets go of the other woman's shoulders only to attach her hands to the back of Emma's head, pulling it towards her own face before connecting their lips once again. Tongues reunite immediately, easily slipping back into their dance as if they haven't ever been interrupted. Emma places her hands to Regina's flushed cheeks. A pained whimper escapes from Emma's lips when her back suddenly collides with the nearest wall and she finds herself trapped between the coolness of the crisp white wallpaper and the heat of Regina's body. The whimpering sound, however, is interrupted by a low groan when she feels one of Regina's legs settle in-between her own, a dress-clad thigh pressing against her heated center.

"Regina…" It's a panting breath against the brunette's face as the sheriff grinds her heat against the mayor's thigh. Emma repositions her own leg, sliding it between the other woman's thighs. Regina's dress rides up in the process and both women let out a moan when their bodies collide through rhythmic grinding.

It's Emma who initiates the next kiss, pulling Regina in with the hands that still rest on her cheeks. Regina seeks immediate entrance, trying to speed up their kiss into one of heated passions, but Emma's tongue moves slowly, exploratory, turning their kiss into one so much more intimate than the ones before. Regina quietly gasps while her fingers loosely curl in a mane of blond hair. Emma captures a red-painted lower lip and nibbles slightly while her hands leave the queen's face and settle on her hips, sliding up to her stomach before teasingly stroking the underside of Regina's beasts. A quiet moan leaves Regina's throat and hips roll faster as manicured fingers tighten their hold on golden hair.

And then a familiar cloud of purple smoke envelops them and when it clears, they have left the living-room and find themselves next to Regina's bed, the back of the mayor's knees meeting the mattress. Regina takes a hold of Emma's shoulders again and pulls her down with herself as she drops onto the soft satin sheets.

For a blissfully tranquil moment, both collect themselves, breathing labored and lips swollen. Regina closes her eyes, marveling in the sensation of Emma's body on top of hers, every inch connected if it weren't for the layers of their clothing. She feels her heart drum frantically in her chest. She's suddenly hyper-aware of every touch and the wonderful tingling sensation it evokes. And, for the first time, as she looks into darkened green eyes above her own, she notices the tight not in her chest that seems to flutter the more thought she gives to one Emma Swan.

One of Regina's hands reaches up and her thumb settles on Emma's lips, absent-mindedly tracing the contours. It is an action so very different from the frantic, needy touches from before that Emma's breath catches in her throat. Her gaze meets Regina's and there is something shining in the brunette's eyes that Emma can't quite place, but it is something so breathtakingly beautiful that she wants to do anything in her power to never see Regina's dark orbs without it again.

So Emma leans down and captures lipstick-smudged lips with her own again.

Regina's fingers find their way to the seam of the blonde's shirt, sliding her hands underneath thin cotton and caressing the soft skin of Emma's stomach. Emma's breath hitches and Regina feels the muscles under her fingers twitch. Her hands move upwards, stroking over the savior's stomach up until they reach bra-clad breasts. Her fingers ghost over the material, just enough to tease, and Emma lets out a throaty moan before positioning her knee at Regina's center, pressing down on her heat and groaning as the contact makes Regina scratch over the thin lace of her bra.

When the brunette slides her hands out from underneath the cotton shirt and tugs on the seam instead, Emma obediently lifts her hands off the mattress. Regina discards the shirt as soon as it's made its way over the blonde's head. Chocolate eyes rake over the recently exposed skin, hands moving up to slide straps off of pale shoulders while her hips grind into Emma's knee, little sighs of pleasure escaping her lips. Emma's bra follows the shirt in no time and Regina's slender hands take its place, cupping the firm flesh of Emma's breasts and kneading gently. Emma groans and moves her knee further into Regina's mound, eliciting a growl from the mayor who flips them over with ease and settles on the blonde's muscular stomach. Rolling her hips in her own rhythm, Regina continues her ministrations on Emma's breasts, her thumbs slightly grazing stiff nipples.

Emma moans softly and settles her hands onto nylon-covered thighs. Her thumbs trace circles on the inside of them, moving evermore upwards, past the edge of her stockings and towards the emanating heat between Regina's legs. When they reach Regina's clothed sex, Emma slides her fingers along the expanse that she can reach. She can feel the damp heat beginning to soak though silky underwear and hears Regina's sounds of pleasure. A sigh, a moan, a groan that is silenced by Regina's lips descending upon her own. When their kiss breaks, Regina's fingers start undoing the button on Emma's jeans. The former queen slides down Emma's body, impatiently tugging the black jeans down Emma's toned legs in the process only to throw them away once they've slid over the savior's feet.

Regina takes a moment to take in her new position. Darkened eyes roam over Emma's nearly nude form, studying the slight movements of her heaving chest, the toned form of her stomach. Her eyes settle on black lace panties and Regina bites her lip is a rare moment of shyness. Her gaze jumps upwards again, focusing on Emma's flushed face and bestowing a meaningful look upon her. It was Regina's moment of hesitation. Emma realizes that this will be their last chance to go back from this.

"We can stop." She offers breathily and for a moment, Regina does look contemplative. She thinks of Henry, of the Charmings. She thinks about what this might mean to Emma and herself come morning. And then, she thinks about Emma's comforting touch and the fluttering in her chest it elicits.

The brunette shakes her head and slides up Emma's body again, stroking up her legs and sides in the process. Her face hovers over Emma's.

"No."

Their lips clash together again; the tastes of apple and cinnamon mingle and cloud their minds. It's an intoxicating flavor that makes both of them groan.

Emma's hands move to Regina's back, softly stoking up and down the length of it until they find the zipper of the other woman's dress. She pulls it down in one swift movement before her finger take a hold of the seam and pull the checkered garment over the mayor's head, leaving her shoulder-length hair mussed and disheveled.

Emma's eyes wander over Regina's form and her hands reach up to touch each revealed patch of skin. She takes off the other woman's bra and lightly touches Regina's breasts, smiling when the brunette arches her back into the touch and lets out a barely concealed sigh of pleasure. Sitting up with Regina in her lap, she plants a brief kiss to the other woman's lips before descending down her jaw and throat until she reaches the valley between the other woman's breasts. She places a kiss to each stiffened nipple. Her tongue darts out to lick over them before she withdraws. She blows against the wetness and hears Regina gasp softly, her breath hitting the top of Emma's head. A delicious shiver runs down her spine.

Emma's mouth returns to Regina's firm globes while her fingers work on the stockings. It proves to be a difficult task that eventually forces them apart, both women letting out a frustrated huff at the realization.

The stockings are disposed off and thrown across the room within seconds and Regina settles back into Emma's lap, pushing her back down onto the mattress before attacking her lips in a series of heated kisses while manicured hands made their way across ivory skin. She slides her hands up and down Emma's sides, across her stomach, up, up until they reach her breasts. Fingers massage softly while Regina's lips leave Emma's mouth and move to the junction of the blonde's shoulder and neck, kissing, licking, biting. Emma moans and lets her own hands wander over a slender back until they reach Regina's backside. She gives the flesh there a firm squeeze that makes the other woman bite down at the blonde's shoulder.

Emma's fingers find the edge of Regina's panties and hook into them, meeting Regina's eyes for approval before moving the satin piece of underwear down the mayor's tanned legs as far as she could manage. Regina kicks the garment off and slides down the blonde's body in response, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach until planting the last one just above black lace. Emma feels another wave of arousal as more wetness soaks the last piece of clothing on her body. And then she feels Regina's teeth grazing her skin as Regina takes the edge of her panties in-between her teeth and tugs the panties down with her mouth. A low groan leaves Emma's throat and her hands reach down to tangle into Regina's dark tresses of hair.

"Regina…" It's a breathless whisper. Emma's eyes are shut, but she doesn't need to see in order to know that the other woman is smiling.

And then, her panties are gone and cool air hits her dripping folds. Emma's eyes fly open again and she barely suppresses the gasp at the sight of Regina in-between her legs, her mouth descending onto her thighs, kissing them, continuously moving upwards until her face hovers over her center.

Regina closes her eyes for a moment, takes in Emma's fast breathing and the smell of arousal. Then she opens her eyes, locks them with the savior's, and plants a single kiss onto blonde curls. It makes Emma hiss and buck her hips and when she feels Regina's fingers slide over her slick folds, she can't help but mewl.

Regina chuckles softly at that.

Her fingers leave Emma's heated sex and the blonde is about to growl in protest when Regina's tongue replaces the digits, licking across Emma's slit before reaching her tight bundle of nerves. Regina's tongue flicks over her clit and Emma's hands hold onto dark locks for leverage.

And then Regina's teeth graze over Emma's clit. Her tongue swirls around it. Her lips close over it and she sucks.

Emma moans and writhes.

A slender finger teases her opening, slides through the wetness.  
"Ohh!"

Regina's finger enters and her mouth leaves Emma's clit as the mayor moves up Emma's body again and connects their lips. Emma groans at both the penetration and the flavor of herself on Regina's mouth.

Regina straddles one of the savior's legs and grinds herself on it while pumping her finger inside of Emma in the same rhythm. Both women moan and gasp. Emma frantically moves her hips to meet with Regina's rhythmic thrusts while watching the brunette's face, cheeks flushed and mouth half-opened.

Another finger is added to the first.

"Regina! P-please."

The thrusts speed up and Emma bucks her hips against Regina's hand. She feels the other woman's wetness on her thigh, sees as Regina's face move down towards her shoulder again. She feels Regina suck at her pulse point as those fingers curl inside of her.

Emma comes with a strangled cry.

Regina slows her thrusts and kisses the spot behind Emma's ear. Emma shudders and pants as she comes down from her high. Her arms encircle Regina and her pull or down on top of her.

It takes the blonde a few minutes to recompose and gather enough energy to move them. When she does, she rolls them over, pinning Regina in-between the mattress and herself. She leans down for a kiss, soft, slow, languid. Regina sighs against her mouth.

Emma breaks their kiss and studies the other woman underneath her. She takes in mussed hair and smudged lipstick, the sweaty forehead and flushed face.

"Damn. You're beautiful."

Emma could swear Regina's blush intensified, but it might've just been a trick of the light.

The blonde decides to go slow. She kisses Regina's mouth, moves to her cheeks, her jaw, the spot just under her ear. Her hands roam over Regina's body, over slender shoulders, stopping at her breasts to circle her thumbs over firm buds and knead the soft flesh. Pink lips move to her collarbone as her hands make their way down Regina's flat stomach until they reach a triangle of trimmed curls.

She hears Regina's sharp intake of breath as her fingers find the wetness there, casually graze over her clit before moving lower, over glistening folds.

"Emma."

The blonde lifts her head and meets Regina's gaze, dark brown, almost black eyes penetrating her in a way that makes her feel naked, and not just because she is. There is a sea of emotions in the depth of Regina's gaze and it makes Emma's heart beat faster.

Her fingers continue their ministrations, sliding over Regina's wetness, fleetingly touching her clit and withdrawing little moans and gasps from the brunette. She moves her head to kiss her again, effectively swallowing the pleasured moan that was about to escape red lips.

Emma's finger begins to tease at the other woman's entrance, penetrating ever so slightly before withdrawing again. Regina growls low in her throat and bites Emma's tongue inside her mouth, just enough so to be slightly unpleasant. There is a silent communication between them. Regina needs no words.

Emma smiles down at her when their kiss breaks. She watches with a silent smile as Regina's mouth falls open, lips forming an 'o'. A throaty moan escapes those lips when Emma's finger slips inside Regina's wetness.

Regina pulls Emma down for another kiss, eyes falling shut as wave after wave of pleasure makes its way through her body and straight towards her core. Emma thrusts are nearly painfully slow and Regina moves her hips against the blonde's hand, silently begging for more friction. Emma adds another finger and lets her thumb circle over the brunette's clit, teasing at first, then faster and with every intention of bringing Regina to the brink. Their kiss becomes frenzied and messy. Regina moves her hips faster against Emma's thrusting hand.

"I-"

Whatever the former queen wants to say is cut short when Emma's lips leave her face and join the pumping hand instead, licking and sucking while pale fingers keep thrusting in and out at a steadily increasing pace.

Regina's hands desperately hold on to the sheets, taking the material tightly inside of her fists as she nears the edge. Breathing erratic, a series of gasps and moans leaves her mouth before she shatters.

Emma watches Regina's face as she comes and finds that there is nothing more beautiful. She moves up the brunette's body again, pecking her lips before planting kissing onto her cheeks and forehead.

Regina's eyes become focused again and she locks eyes with her lover, both staring, both unsure of what to say.

Regina's brows furrow in contemplation. Then, she places her hands on Emma's face, smoothing some wayward stands of hair behind her ears, and rolls them over just enough for them to rest on their sides.

Wordlessly, Regina grabs the sheets from the end of the bed and pulls them over both of their bodies.

Emma takes it for what it is, a silent invitation to stay. She snuggles into the soft sheets and lets out a contented sigh before closing her eyes.

Regina lies with her back to the blonde, staring at the wall, quietly wondering if she had ruined it all. What will happen tomorrow? What will it mean? Will they ignore it and act like nothing has happened? Would she even be able to do that?

She decides, eventually, to leave those thoughts for the next day.

That night, Regina falls asleep with a smile, thinking about Emma's eyes and that wonderful flutter in her chest. And when Emma moves closer during the night and their bodies become tangled, her smile doesn't waver.

Tomorrow can wait.


End file.
